Fate of the Heart
by Akasha Sundancer
Summary: Dean and Sam are still mourning their father's death, when a vision comes that forces them to seek help from Angel Investigations... DeanOC. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Fate of the Heart

u Summary: /u Set after The Usual Suspects in Supernatural, and There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb in Angel. I do really sharty summaries, so just check it out, ok? It's Dean/OC, and it shows him in a different light. One of our new characters may seem a bit familiar to you… Read the story and find out…

"No, please God no, let me stay, please! I promise I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't make me go!"

"I'm sorry Selena, but it must be. You will be reunited with him soon, I promise."

She seemed such a sweet picture of innocence and divinity. She told Selena that she had a great destiny to fulfill. Oh, but she was excited. Ecstatic even! But then she realized that to follow through with her destiny, she would be taken from the arms of the only man who had ever loved her.

It had taken her three years to finally get up the courage to ask him out, and even then she had been shaking so much that she had torn a book in half by accident. They had been together for six years, and those years had been bliss for the girl who had never been noticed before. Then, a supposed angel came to her in the middle of the night and told her that she had to go fulfill her destiny.

She refused outright to leave, and even then she had been almost physically forced to leave. She had pleaded, begged, sobbed, asking the angel to let her stay, to let her be happy. She wanted to help people, but she never wanted to leave her only love to do so. He had clung to her, begging the angel not to take her, to take him instead, to let them be. But the angel would not hear of it.

Before she knew what was happening, Selena felt herself violently ripped from the arms of her beloved John, and sent hurtling into a bright white light.

Sam and Dean were dreaming, tossing fitfully in their hotel room beds, unknowing of each other, and uncaring. Their dreams were one and the same, however, the same images flashing through their heads, the same screams, the same voice of pain, in perfect synchronization.

i The woman was slender, and black hair fell down in front of her face in beautiful curls. Her body was covered in a coppery skirt and a small shirt that covered her breasts in beautifully sculpted copper and gold. She was crouched on a dark wood floor, blood pooling around her. She was shaking, and muttering to herself, a knife in one of her hands. The knife was slick with blood, the thick liquid coating every inch of it.

She was sobbing now, and she moved to slash at something with her knife. Then the two brothers saw that her face was covered in a gold mask in the style of an Egyptian mummy. She sobbed more violently, and cried out as a black clad arm reached out and grabbed her. From behind the woman came a man with a pointed pale face, and piercing yellow eyes.

He smirked at the Winchesters, and said, "She's a pretty one. Powerful too. I'll enjoy hearing her scream while I rip her heart out. Are you ready to watch her die, Deanie? Do you think you could bear it?" He laughed loudly and cruelly as the woman screamed.

Almost immediately, the brothers found themselves in a small white painted room. The girl was there, facing them as she muttered to herself. Behind her, the wall was being written on by an invisible hand, and the ink was blood. The message read, "Angel Investigations, The Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles."

She leapt forward, and the boys were pinned against the wall. He mask flashed off for only a moment, but long enough for the brothers to see large violet eyes, and dark red lips. She leaned up to them and whispered in their ears only two words, but those words struck them like a bolt of lightning.

"Help me." Then she was gone. /i 

Dean and Sam Winchester bolted awake at the same time, gasping for air and shaking with a terrible and unnatural chill that gripped them. They stared at each other for a few moments, trying to catch their breath.

"We're going to Los Angeles." They said, and gaped.

"Why the hell do you wanna go to Los Angeles?" Dean demanded. Now was the time for the defenses to be up, because he could not afford for Sammy to find out who that girl was. The subject was just too painful to bear.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Deanie." Dean winced at the nickname.

"Well, I just had this…um, sudden urge to… uh, see the big city?" Dean attempted lamely.

Sam frowned at him. "Nice try big brother. You had the dream about the girl with the Egyptian mask didn't you?"

"Yes. NO! ... Maybe?" Dean stammered, and winced as Sam groaned in frustration. "Okay, yeah, I had the dream! So what? It's not like it means anything."

Sam sighed heavily. He knew that once his brother had decided to hide something, he would keep it hidden as long as he saw fit. It was in his nature to do so. If he wanted to tell Sam about it, he would. But right now, he didn't feel like sharing.

The brothers rubbed sleep out of their eyes as they got ready to leave, packing their small bags, and having quick, cold showers in order to wake their tired bodies. Soon the Impala was loaded with their luggage and they were checked out of the rundown motel they had been forced to stay in.

Once they were a good ten miles away from the motel, Dean settled himself into a safe secure shell to think. The dream had brought up frightening memories, forcing him to relive the most painful moments of his life. He remembered the girl, but for his own good, and for the welfare of his brother he never spoke of her.

She was a beautiful woman, smart, funny, and shy as hell. It had been a Saturday night in L.A. when he met her. She was wearing a wine colored dress and was dancing with no one in particular in the dead end bar of nowhere. What song was playing again? It didn't really matter, but it was always nice to hear… She was so gorgeous, her body was swaying to the beat of the song, her thin frame strongly built, and her body that of an exotic dancer.

He was planning on getting drunk and playing a few rounds of pool that night with his dad. They were in L.A. working a poltergeist case when it happened. She was just so enchanting, and this was way before his stage of one-night stands. And she was just so elegant, yet strong, and she drew him to her like no one he had ever met.

She had thick, black, and curled hair that fell down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were large and violet and they sucked him in and never let him out. Her lips were full and red, her skin a light chocolate color.

She had come up to the bar, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Dean gathered up his courage and walked over to her. For someone who fought demons on a regular basis, you'd have expected him to be able to talk to a girl. But it was not one of Dean's strong suits at the time, and so he was nervous when he offered to buy her a drink. She accepted his offer politely, giving him a small smile of thanks.

"I wasn't going to be able to get anything in any case. I spent my last bit of cash on getting here." She said, and her voice sounded beautiful, but ill fitting, as if she had traded with someone for the night. He smiled at her, and she laughed.

They had talked for a long time about this and that, mostly about martial arts, and boxing. She was a black belt, and a pro boxer. She would've been able to enter into competitions if she had wanted to, but felt no desire to follow a path that all her trainers wanted her to pursue.

"I just don't want to box. I mean, I'm really good at it, but it's just not something I want to do. I know, not a very helpful few sentences there, and I know it was repetitious, but it's true. I know what I want to do with my life, and I'm gonna do it."

Dean leaned his head into one hand, watching her with fascination. "Well, if you don't want to box, and you don't want to be one of those scholarly types, then what do you want to do?"

The girl chewed her lip for a minute, thinking how best to answer. "I want to help people. I know, kill me now, here comes the soap opera kind of crap, but it's true. I want to help people, because I know I can. I'm strong, I'm smart, and damn pretty—" Dean chuckled and winked at her."—and I also have special talents that make me pretty damn good for the job."

Dean stretched his back and asked, "What kind of special talents? X-ray vision? God, you're not Superwoman, are you?" They laughed, and Dean took a sip of his beer.

She gave him a sly smile and said in a conspiratorial way, "That's for me to know and you to discover, isn't it?"

"Hey, I never really introduced myself did I? I'm Dean Winchester." He said, remembering his manners.

"Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way," she winked at him slyly, "Well, since you introduced yourself so nicely, I guess I'll have to too. I'm—"

"Dean!"

Dean jumped at the sound of his brother's yells, and realized that he'd almost run them into a road sign proclaiming "Los Angeles Next Exit." He quickly sped up and got off onto the ramp.

"Sorry. I must've dosed off for a second there…"

Sam sighed in exasperation and turned to his older sibling. "Dean, what the hell is going on with you?"

Dean looked sharply at him, and turned his eyes back to the road. "What're you talking about?" Dean asked angrily, "I'm fine."

"Dean, you've been distracted and distant ever since we had that dream and you won't say who this girl is, even though I know you know her. So Dean, tell me. Who is she, and what has she got to do with you?"

Dean glared pointedly ahead, and sighed heavily. He pulled over, moving the Impala sharply to the left of the road, causing other drivers to honk and curse at him. He paid them no attention however, and turned off the car, then turned to his brother.

"I've been keeping quite a few secrets from you, it's true. But I made a promise to myself that I would never speak about her again. It's just hurts too much to remember, but I guess now I really have no choice, do I?" He laughed hollowly, and there was no mirth in his voice. Sam was listening closely, knowing that his brother wouldn't ever repeat what he was about to say.

Dean sighed again, took a deep breath and began, "We met in L.A. Kind of a coincidence, really that we're going there now, of all places, but I know that we have to be there. We were really close from the moment we met, and so we called each other a lot, even if we had nothing to talk about. That's kind of one of the reasons why I got a cell phone in the first place.

"She's the most beautiful and kind woman I've ever met. She was a pro boxer, and a dancer. You could tell by the way she moved, as if she could never stop dancing…" Dean shook himself out of his memories and continued, "Dad and I were getting EMF readings off the chart in LA, no matter where we went, so he suspected a powerful psychic was messing with our EMF readers. He wanted to find the psychic and kill them, and I was all for it, so we went on the hunt."

Dean paused, gathering himself to tell Sam the worst part of his story. "We were walking around the neighborhood where she lived, 'cause we wanted to maybe get some coffee with her later that night, and we were gonna go meet her at around ten. So, we figured we might as well check out there, just to be sure. When we got up to her house, the EMF reader melted in dad's hand, so I got scared and ran inside."

Tears welled up in his eyes and Dean's voice sounded choked as he spoke next. "We went inside, and I heard screaming from the bedroom, so I ran in." He sobbed slightly, covering his face with his hands. Sam was worried about seeing his brother so choked up, and wished he could comfort his big brother somehow. Dean wiped his eyes and said, with much difficulty, "The demon was there. He h-had tortured her, almost to i-insanity, and was g-gonna k-kill her w-w-when I got there. I g-got there just in t-time to s-save her l-life. The demon said he wasn't done with her y-yet, and that he'd c-come b-back for her later."

"Oh god…" was all Sam could say. What could he say? What Dean had endured was far worse than what Sam had, and that was all there was too it.

Dean was clearly holding on by a thread as he said, "Dad and I stayed with her for a week, but he didn't show, so we decided to take her with us. That's when we found out that her family had been killed by the demon. She was the psychic that destroyed our EMF reader, and who blocked our signals. She didn't know she was doing it though, and so she decided to go with us to see if she could find someone to help her control it. She wouldn't have suffered so much if she had just stayed home, if we hadn't taken her with us. It's all my fault."

"No, Dean, don't say that…" Sam whispered, feeling the pain and guilt rolling off his brother's skin like waves of heat. He wished his brother hadn't had so much pain in his heart, but there wasn't much he could do, except be there for him.

"It was my fault, Sam!" Dean was shouting now, tears streaming down his face, burning his cheeks. "I shouldn't have left her alone! If I hadn't left, she'd never have disappeared. She'd be here right now, telling me what and idiot I am, but I left, and she's gone…"

Cordelia Chase was organizing files in the Hyperion Hotel Lobby, humming a happy tune to herself softly. All was good and right with the world as she knew it. She hadn't had any painful visions for a while now, Angel was working for them, and everyone was friends again. Good times…

Suddenly, a terrible pain in the head threatened to tear open her skull, and she collapsed on the ground, a hand at her forehead. Cordelia fell to the ground with a great thump, her hands pressing against her head, trying to force the pain out. Somehow she knew that she was not being sent this vision by the PTB, but by a different, equally powerful source.

i A woman, golden mask flashing in the fluorescent lights of Lorne's karaoke bar, her body smeared with blood. Two young men in a car at the side of the ramp going into LA, one of them shaking with sobs, the other looking at the crying man with concern and brotherly love. The woman yet again, this time reaching out to Cordelia, telling her of her pain, of the need for her to see these young men, of Cordelia's mission being to help them, to protect them. Three names stood out amongst all the chaos… "Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Merrick Munroe." /i 

"Oh god, painful vision… OK, names, names, gotta copy down the names…" Cordy got to her feet shakily and groped around on the desk for a piece of paper and a pen. She soon had the names copied down and put on the priorities list, and then sat back in one of the couches of the Hyperion to rest.

The sound of clomping feet soon greeted her, and Gunn, Angel and Wesley soon came into her line of vision, bloody and with goo-covered axes, apparently from the demon they had just slaughtered. When they saw her collapsed on the couch, her three friends ran forward and began asking after her health, and the nature of her vision. She told them of the bloodied woman, the men in the car, sobbing, and of the urgency expressed in the vision.

"The strange thing is, I don't think that the vision was from the Powers That Be." She said, as Gunn handed her a glass of water. "Thanks. I'm pretty sure that that girl sent it to me."

Angel stared at her for a moment, then said, "That's impossible, Cordy. She'd have to be an amazingly powerful psychic to send that kind of vision to you. As far as I know, no psychics that strong have existed for many millennia."

"Angel, honey, listen for a second. I know it's hard for you to comprehend, but I am the one who gets the visions around here, so until I see you get a vision, I'm gonna have to say that we trust my instincts on this one, ok?" She instantly regretted her words as she saw Angel sink into broody face. "I'm sorry, that vision was just more powerful than any I've had so far, so I'm kinda on edge right now."

Angel nodded his acceptance and was about to reply when the four of them heard a car pull up, and two people walking up to the building.

"I'm telling you Sammy, we got the wrong address!"

"And I'm telling you, we have the right one. Can't you take my word on it?"

"Do I really have to answer that question, little brother?"

"Gah, why do I still travel with you?"

"Because I am an awesome big brother, that's why."

The doors of the Hyperion swung open, and admitted two tall and strikingly handsome men. The first was tall with chocolaty brown hair that grew down over his ears, with a strong jaw, and kind, soulful brown eyes. The second man was shorter than the other, with well defined muscles and sandy blond hair and deep hazel eyes. They were clearly brothers by the way they were constantly bickering.

"Can I help you?" Wesley asked just as the brothers were going to start the old married couple routine again.

"Hey! Those are the guys from my vision!" Cordy cried, and Sam and Dean took a step back, staring at her open mouthed.

Gunn slapped himself in the forehead, Angel shook his head and sighed, and Wesley gave Cordelia a withering look. "What?" Cordy asked and her three friends gave an exasperated sigh.

Dean and Sam now walked carefully towards her, as one would a dangerously wild animal. "What vision? How do you know about us?" Sam demanded, curiosity filling his wary eyes.

"Well," Cordelia began, not knowing when to shut her mouth, "I was filing some bills and stuff when I got this vision of a girl in an Egyptian mask covered in blood, and she, at least I think it was her, showed me a vision of you two in a car on the freeway, and then I saw her in a demon karaoke bar, where Angel goes a lot to get readings, but he sings really badly, and it gives me nightmare to listen, but I do anyway because it's important, no offense Angel, 'cause I know you don't like to sing and all, and I'm just gonna shut up now, ok?"

The Winchesters stared at her for a few moments before Sam spoke up. "I'm sorry, but you lost me a demon karaoke bar."

Dean, however, once the mention of the woman he was in love with sunk in, rushed towards Cordelia and grabbed her hands in his. Kneeling down on the ground next to the couch she was sitting on, he asked quickly and urgently, "You saw Merrick? Is she ok? Where is this bar? Can you take me there, please? I need to see her."

"OK, slow down," Angel came to the overwhelmed Cordelia's rescue, "Look, Cordelia just had a really bad vision, and I think it's better for all of us if you just let Gunn, Wesley and me take you there. I'm sure Merrick is going to be ok, but you need to relax and tell us who she is."

Dean looked up at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He turned in indecision to his brother, who gave him a nod to say that he trusted these people. Dean swallowed, knowing that his next answer was something that even Sam didn't know. The answer felt unused and old on his tongue, and he stumbled over it for a second. He was careful of how he spoke, knowing he would collapse into sobs if he didn't speak in exactly the right way.

He took a deep breath and said loudly and clearly, "Merrick Munroe is my wife."

b Author's Note: /b OK, so this is my first fanfiction on this website, and I'd really like to know what you think. I'm going to be putting this under the category of Supernatural for now, but I don't doubt that it will be in other categories as well. So, please, R&R on this one, because I need to know if I'm a total whack job, or whether I can keep writing. These chapters will take me a while to write, so bear with me for now. I'll update as soon as I can.

Happy Hunting, Wish me Monsters.

Scarlet Rose de Lioncourt


	2. Chapter 2

Fate of the Heart

Chapter 2

Author's note: So, the last chapter was my angsty one, and plenty more are on the way, don't you fret! I still really appreciate people who R&R, so please submit a review after you read this. Even if it's just to say that I suck or you love it! ((Smiles)) Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: Damn, I own nada… too bad for me… ((sobs))

PS: There are other crossovers that will be popping up in the next few chapters. Also, more new characters will be introduced! Enjoy!

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Lorne was a happy camper, that was a for sure. The Caritas was full the bursting with prospective customers, and many of them were decent singers, which made the job easier for Lorne. What was the fun in reading someone if they didn't have decent pipes? Ah well, sending people happily along their life paths was its own reward. Speaking of which… the reader's eyes flickered over to the young woman sitting in the darkest corner of the bar.

She had come in around nine, sat down at the table, and hadn't left it ever since. The time was nearing midnight, and to tell the honest truth, the girl was making Lorne a might twitchy. She was a pretty young thing, even if her face was covered by a strange mask. She had long dark hair that fell in waves down her back, and a creamy, chocolate colored skin. He could feel the power rolling off her in waves, and it made him anxious to see what kind of reading he would get from her if she sang for him.

Lorne jumped a little at the sound of his phone ringing, and he reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Lorne."

"Hey Lorne, it's Cordy. Look, I need you to do me a favor."

Lorne smiled, and replied, "Sure honey, whacha need?"

Cordy sounded a little worried as she asked quietly, "Can you tell me if a girl with black hair and an Egyptian mask is there in Caritas?"

Lorne started for a moment, and then quickly replied, "Yeah, hun, she got here about nine and hasn't moved since she sat down. Tell you the truth, she's giving me the heebie jeebies, I mean, you should feel the aura rolling off this girl! Whoo, man, intense."

"Well, look, she was in one of my visions, and it shows her on the stage in Caritas, bleeding and hurt, and I have her, uh, family here. I'm sending over Wesley and the others, so can you just keep her from leaving? They should be there in a few, so it won't be for very long."

"Sure, no prob."

"Thanks a bunch Lorne. I owe you coffee."

"Deal. Talk to ya later sweetcheeks."

"Bye."

As the line went dead, the demon snapped his phone shut, and walked slowly over to the girl's table. She was staring directly at the stage, or so it seemed. It was hard to tell with the mask on, but she could've been looking at him. Lorne sat down, and called a waiter over, ordered them some drinks and leaned forward against the table.

"So," the demon began, "I noticed you brooding in this corner for about three hours now, and I can't help but ask, what're you doing here?"

She turned her head towards him now, the first motion he had seen in her all night. She appeared to be struggling with her speech, then cleared her throat and spoke shakily.

"I, um, ahem, was gonna come for a reading, but I, uh, I'm not so sure now." Her voice had a slight feminine deepness to it, but it seemed to not be the voice that belonged to this strange woman.

"First, honey, if you're not sure, all the more reason to get a reading. Secondly, I know that that's not your voice, so please don't use it. I'd like to hear a voice that suits you, not who you want to be." He chuckled a little. "I have no right to judge you on who you are, I mean, I'm green for God's sake! So come on, lose the fake, lets hear the real you."

The girl started for a moment, the replied. "You remind me of someone, someone I was hoping to find here." Her voice was like music, honey coated music, the sounds of angels singing, all things pure and beautiful. Lorne gasped a little at the sound of it. Never in his lifetime had he heard such a beautiful voice, and he had heard nearly all the voices in the world.

"You have an amazing voice, did you know that?" She cocked her head in what appeared to be amusement. "I don't even need to hear you sing to read you. It's all here, your life, set out before you like a map. All you have to do is find where you wanna go, and you'll get there."

She leaned towards him a little, the necklaces she was wearing jangling against her breastplate. She leaned until she could whisper in his ear and asked, "I need to find a girl. She's all I have left now, and I know you can help me find her. Do you see anything?"

Lorne listened carefully to her voice, and felt a strong power in it, and soon his mind was racing with images, and his head swam with information. He tried his hardest to process it all, and soon he could see a faint image of a young woman, blonde streaked brown hair, and her eyes different colors, one purple, one hazel, her mouth full, red, and laughing as she swung back and forth on an old tire swing.

"She's sixteen now. Very pretty. And happy, really happy."

"Thank you." Lorne felt the prick of tears on his hand, and opened his eyes to see the girl crying, the tears falling down from under the mask. "This means the world to me. I can finally finish what I started, and kill the bastard who took me from my love."

She stood, and wrapped a cloak around her shoulders, walking with her head bowed towards the exit. Lorne stood to stop her, but the words fell out of his head as he saw Angel, Wesley, Gunn, and a tall brown haired young man standing in the doorway, blocking her escape.

"Merrick Munroe?" Angel asked calmly.

The woman halted, raised her head, and stumbled backwards at the sight of them. "Oh god, Sam Winchester? Is that really you?"

Sam started for a moment, not knowing the woman, and surprised that she knew him.

The woman walked forward, the copper hanging off her clinking with every step. She reached a thin and delicate hand out to touch his cheek.

"You look exactly like your brother. The same Winchester stubbornness in your face." She laughed sadly. "Dean…?"

Sam had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could answer the woman. "He's safe, but he needs you. He's barely hanging on to sanity. You're the only one who can pull him back, I know it."

The woman reached behind her ears, and pulled gently on the mask to free it from her face. Before them now stood an angelic faced woman, with dark tresses of hair that fell down her back in waves. Her eyes were an intense violet, showing innocence, but also a deep, profound sense of loss. Her lips were red, and full, her face round and smooth, and her skin a creamy chocolate color.

"Take me to my husband." She said, and collapsed on the ground in a dead faint.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Dean was in a state of shock, that much he knew. A self enduced coma-type thing, a world that he never wanted to leave. His world was filled with happy memories, filled with the memories that kept him going, kept him from going insane. His body was glassy-eyed and still, but in his mind, he was sitting in the California sunshine with the love of his life.

Merrick and he were sitting on the porch of her small house in the suburbs, resting from the tiring day of painting that they had endured. The couple sat on a swinging chair on her porch, sipping on lemonade and enjoying being close to one another.

Merrick looked up at Dean with a smile, "Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Dean smiled back, proud to know that he was the lucky bastard who got to hold this girl in his arms. "Whatcha thinkin' darlin'?"

"I was thinking about how lucky we are to have each other, and how without you, my life would still be a solitary, hollow existence." She said softly, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

Dean chuckled, then said jokingly, "You give me too much credit, honey. And since when do we think about these things?"

"Pretty much now."

"Hmm, I guess we'll have to look into that, won't we? No more negative thinking for you, my love." He said with a tone of mock seriousness in his voice. Merrick pouted mockingly in return, and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Well, there is something I wanted to show you, but I thought it could wait a while…"

Dean groaned, "Oh come on, you know how much of an impatient bastard I can be!"

Merrick smirked and waggled a finger at him, "Ah ah ah! You'll have to wait longer if you complain!"

Dean pouted, sticking out his lower lip in an attempted to make his girlfriend giggle… and succeeded beautifully. She laughed and threw her head back, causing Dean to do the same. The stopped, panting for air as they gazed into each other's eyes. At that exact instant, the radio that had been playing softly behind them started a soft guitar tune, and Dean stood, pulling Merrick to her feet.

He leaned over and turned the volume dial up a few notches, hearing the sweet sound of the guitar. He led Merrick out onto the grass in her front yard, and they danced slowly, and sweetly as the sun began to set behind them. Only after several moments of soft music did the young lovers hear the woman begin to sing.

'Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.'

Dean chose that moment to say, "Love the dress," and he smirked a little as she laughed.

'Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me'

The young hunter knew that he had never, and probably never would again, feel this strongly for any other woman in his life. So it was with great nervousness that he said, "I think I'm in love with you, Merrick Munroe."

'Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map'

Merrick smiled, and replied just as nervously and possibly more shakily, "I think I love you too, Dean Winchester." She reached up with one hand to stroke the back of his neck. Dean took a steadying breath and leaned down and claimed her lips with his own.

'Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me'

The kiss was soft, deep, and slow, the kind of kiss for lovers who knew they had all the time in the world to just be together. It was perfect, and to the two of them felt as if fireworks were going off in their heads. The moment was unbroken, even as the chorus faded away, and the song came to a stop. Soon the lover had to come up for air, and when they did, their gazes never left each other.

The kiss was what the both of them had thought it would be… perfect.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Dean's thoughts were interrupted when the door of his room banged open, and Sam came running in, an unconscious Merrick in his arms. Dean's heart leapt at the sight of her, and his eyes filled with tears that he refused to shed. He ran over to the bed where Sam was placing her, and he sat beside her limp form.

"Where did you find her?" He asked, his voice choked, "Is she ok? What happened?"

Sam was rushing to the bags he and Dean had brought in, and pulled out their emergency medical kit. "She was in a demon bar called Caritas. Apparently, demons go there to get psychic readings, and I think she had the same thing in mind."

Dean wasn't interested in details, only in knowing that Merrick was safe. He frowned at the sight of the kit. "What's wrong?"

Sam was busy unraveling a package of gauze and some protective pads to answer, but as soon as he had all the supplies untangled he said, "I think she's lost a lot of blood. She has some really bad cuts on her back and shoulders, maybe some on her legs, but I can't be sure."

"You go get some cool water, and I'll check the wounds, Sammy."

Sam glanced sharply at his big brother, but didn't comment. He stood and hurried out of the room to get the water, leaving his brother to care for his wife. As soon as Sam was gone, Dean let out a shaky breath.

"Merrick? Honey, can you hear me?" He asked, almost praying for her to answer.

A slight moan escaped the woman's lips, then she muttered in a weak voice that made his heart bleed, "Is this a dream? Will I pinch myself and find you're not here?"

A sob snuck past her lips, and she grabbed Dean, pulling him into a tight, loving embrace. The hunter buried his face in her soft hair, breathing in her familiar scent. "Baby, I was asking myself the same thing…" his voice choked as he tightened his hold on her, "God, I missed you."

Tears formed in his young wife's eyes, and she broke into wracking sobs that shook her thin frame. "Deanie, I'm so sorry, please don't leave me. Don't let him get me again."

"I won't, I promise."

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Winifred Burkle was a curious girl by nature, it was one of her flaws, and also one of the most wonderful things about her. It was the reason why the portal to Pylea had been opened, and how she had ended up there for five years, the reason she was crazy. 'Not crazy!' she scolded herself sternly, '…Okay, maybe a little. I mean, I am having a conversation with myself!' Fred smiled a quiet smile and went back to scrawling calculations on the walls.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Oh dear, it was one of the voices again. Fred stiffened, and dropped the marker she was holding. Only then did she realize that she wasn't in the room Angel had given her, but scrawling on the walls of the elegant hallway. Fred flushed with embarrassment, then remembered that it was one of the voices, and tried her best to ignore it. The voice would go away if she ignored it. They always did, after a short time.

"Miss? Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Shh! I'm ignoring you!" Fred covered her mouth with her hands, not even realizing that she had spoken the words.

"Ok, why are you ignoring me?" the voice asked politely. 'Nice voice,' she thought, 'sounds pretty.'

Fred decided to be straight forward with the voice, hoping it would just go away after she explained things to it. "Well, you ain't real, you see, so if I just ignore you, and keep real still, you'll go away, and I won't be crazy, see? 'Cause I ain't crazy… OK, maybe a little crazy, but not that much!"

She heard heavy male footsteps come towards her, and she turned to see a brown haired man, with soulful brown eyes, and a slight look of worry on his face. She looked shyly up at him, and smiled a nervous smile. He smiled slightly too, "I'm pretty sure I'm real, at least, I was the last time I checked."

Fred lowered her gaze and shook her head, "Oh, I don't doubt that for a second, sir, but I just don't think you're really here. I know Angel's here, 'cause he comes to see me, ask me about my work, and I'm just gonna keep working, ok? OK, bye now!" She smiled again, and went back to cheerfully scribbling on the walls.

Sam looked at the strange girl curiously, then sat down next to her on the ground. "Do you wanna come with me to the lobby? I really don't know my way around here, and I think you'd know it better than me."

Fred stopped her calculating to look at the young man sitting next to her. He was a kind person, that much she could tell from his voice, and not many people beyond Angel and his friends had been kind to her since she had entered the portal into Pylea. And so it was with a wary heart that she stood and, with a bowed head, she lead the way down to the lobby.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

--A.N.: This is where we'll be getting into some other crossovers, by the way. I won't ruin the surprise, so here we go…--

Allan Eppes lay on his favorite leather recliner, eyes weary as he waited for his sons to come home when the knock came. Well, less of a knock, more of a desperate pounding. His curiosity was aroused at the sound of the pounding. Who would be knocking at his door at eleven o'clock at night? Never the less, he felt compelled to get out of his chair and open the door, which he did with a slight quickness in his steps.

Allan was soon glad that he had not ignored the knocking, for on his doorstep was a young girl, barely sixteen years old, soaked to the bone and wrapped in a wet blanket. The blanket itself would've done little to protect her from the elements, let alone the terrible rainstorm outside, as the material was torn and had holes in it in most places.

"My god, come in, quickly, and we'll get you warmed up! What were you doing out there?" Allan asked, shocked out of his exhaustion as he lead the shaking and frightened girl to the living room.

The young woman smiled shyly, "I sang, and he liked it. I didn't like singing for the yellow eyed man." She shook even more, as if the cold was seeping its way deeper into her flesh.

Allan frowned, but sat her down on the couch, and ran into the kitchen to make tea. After placing the kettle on the stove to boil, he brought several quilts and blankets to the stranger who sat on his couch, knees drawn up to her chest, her curious eyes roaming around the room. He wrapped her in the thick wool blankets, and she snuggled her shaking body further into the blankets.

"Would you mind telling me your name? My sons might be able to help you get back to your family if they know your name." He looked at her with the profound concern of a father, and she smiled at him. His heart leapt at the sight of her stunning smile.

"The yellow eyed man called me his love, but he was mean to his love. My false keepers called me 'darling' and 'honeybunch'… I'm not sure what mother and father would call me… I found a paper in the attic, and it has a name on it. I think it's mine, but can't be sure… The name was Serenity W-M." Her smile brightened as she said, in a conspiratorial manner, "I think it's a very pretty name, don't you?"

Allan smiled back, and replied with an easy, "It's a beautiful name, Serenity."

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Don Eppes was beyond tired, or exhausted as he and his team began to head home for a few hours of much needed rest. This new case was particularly gruesome, and hit home for all of them, especially his baby brother. Don regretted bringing Charlie onto the case, but the entire building was as confused as they were, and the team hoped that Charlie's math might help them find the missing girl.

An entire family had been cut open at the belly, pinned to the ceiling of their home, and then the house had been set on fire. All but one were killed, a young girl, the daughter of the family. She had been tortured for hours, from what evidence collected from the house told them, in her own home, and when her family came home, they were killed, and the girl was dragged away by her attacker.

The frustrating thing was that the track of the attacker and the girl had lead to the middle of a nearby football field, then had simply vanished. Perhaps a helicopter had taken them? No, they would have left some marks in the grass. It seemed as if her attacker had dragged the teenaged girl to the middle of the field, and had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Literally.

The forensic team had found evidence of sulfuric smoke residue around the area where the girl and her attacker had disappeared. So much for the helicopter theory. The entire team was exhausted from the twenty hours of non-stop investigation, and they still had no leads on her. Don had been so frustrated that he simply growled, and ordered all those working on the case to get a good sleep, and return to work at nine AM, sharp.

'Barely five hours of sleep, but it'll have to do,' Don thought to himself as he pulled into the driveway of his dad and younger brother's house. He could have driven back to his own apartment, but Don supposed that his dad's house was closer to the office, so it would be easier for him to get to work in the morning. 'Dad never really minds if I crash there. I think sometimes he likes the company.'

Charlie had agreed to a ride from him back at the office, and he jumped out of the SUV as it reached the driveway, running towards the house as quickly as he could to escape the downpour. Don turned off the car, and, holding his jacket over his head to protect himself, he ran towards the house, just as Charlie was opening the front door.

Don had expected his dad to be asleep in his recliner, waiting for them, but was surprised to see Allan up and entertaining a guest. "Dad? What's going on? I came to crash tonight, I hope you don't m—" The FBI agent was speechless with shock as he saw who his father was offering tea to, and he gathered from the soft thunk of a bag falling to the floor that Charlie was too. "Oh my god."

There on the couch, wrapped in layers of blankets and quilts sat the missing girl. His jaw had dropped and Don did nothing to fix his problem. Allan soon became concerned at the looks on his sons faces, and asked them sternly, "Donnie, Charlie, what's wrong? And close your mouths or you'll collect bugs."

The boys immediately did as they were told, and it was Don who first spoke up, "Well, how do you expect us to act when a girl who has been tortured, and watched her family being killed, and has been missing for a week appears in our living room?"

Sudden silence ensued, and was broken after a few seconds by a giggle from the girl seated on the couch. All eyes were on her as she giggled. Soon her giggles turned into bouts of laughter.

Serenity paused as she noticed the eyes on her, and giggled, "They know all, feel all, see all, with skin like the clouds. He he he… collecting bugs…"

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

AN: So what do you think? If you don't like the crossovers, or know which one I've just added here, then well, you're just not a Numb3rs fan, are ya? Anywhoodles, there will be plenty of crossovers later on, so bear with me. Also, I'll be giving you some more interesting new characters in the next chapter, so just hold your horses! Plenty of good things will be happening soon, and as some of you have suspected, the girl is insane. Much like River Tam in 'Firefly'. I do love Joss Whedon… and Johnny Depp… but that's not the point, is it?

Remember to R&R, ok? TY!!

-Scarlet Rose


	3. Author's Note on Chapter 3

Hey readers, sorry that the updating process has been rather slow… I've been doing my best to finish the third chapter, and haven't, until now, had the chance to sit down and actually do some serious writing. Don't worry, I'm working on chapter three right now; even as I'm writing to you now, the wheels of my imagination are turning, and my mind is racing with overlapping ideas.

I would like to say in this note, that this chapter will have plenty of my odd sense of humor in it, and will also have some come in that I'm sure no one is expecting…. So without any more ado whatsoever, I'm going to sign off here and begin the process of writing Chapter Three of "Fate of the Heart."

Wish me luck… No burnage, plz, and PLEASE R&R!!!!!

Scarlet Rose

"Dare to be stupid." –Weird Al Yankovic


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: So, recently I've been listening to more Billy Talent, and such, and I found out just how trippy some of their videos are… Especially 'Fallen Leaves'… I mean, gosh, how can a woman have that big of boobs, be that skinny and have that ugly of a face? Anywho, sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but my life has been really busy. I was really REALLY sick for a long while (and still am) and missed a whole crap load of school, so I've been frantically trying to catch up, and still understand the concepts we've been working on… I just rambled didn't I? Anywho, here's chapter three of 'Fate of the Heart'.

PS: I don't own any of this, except my concept of Purgatory… Teehee… I'm weird…

PSS: This chapter has my amazingly cool humor in it, but also is really depressing. So just bear with me! We will have some more characters coming in but just one question first… what the hell happened to Selena, the girl from the first chapter?

--blah— thoughts

"blah" speech

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

CHAPTER 3

Purgatory was the place people went when neither heaven, nor hell would let them in, mostly due to the fact that they had an even balance of good and bad deeds on their lists. Why John Winchester was there, was still a mystery to him. He had expected purgatory to be more ancient and foreboding looking, to have demon guards standing watch over you for eternity… Some part of him had half hoped that he would be a ghost, watching over his sons for the rest of eternity, or at least until they found out that they were being stalked by a specter and decided to exorcise him. He did not expect THIS purgatory, however…

It looked exactly like a waiting room, complete with secretaries doing their nails, answering phone calls, and every thing was yellow. Not a nice, pleasant to look at yellow, but an ugly yellow that looked like someone's upchucked lunch. The secretaries were just as putrid and annoying, and some part of him hoped he would be sent anywhere, even hell, if only to escape this awful, torturous place.

John had been sitting in the waiting room for over four months by the indication the clock on the disturbingly yellow wall was giving, and he had yet to speak with Saint Peter, the guy calling the shots around here.

"Mr. Winchester?"

John looked up at hearing the oddly nasal voice from the ugliest secretary in there. "Yeah?" he replied, trying not to look at the large wart on the end of her nose.

"Saint Peter will see you now." She said in her monotone voice, her horned rim glasses hanging precariously off the edge of her nose. John rose with a silent sigh of relief. One more second of reading out of date COSMO magazines, and he would have begged them to ship him off to the fiery pits.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

To say that the FBI agents who had been working around the clock to find a missing teenager, were surprised when said girl was brought in by Don Eppes and his family, would be a great understatement. The open mouthed stares they were receiving were unnerving to say the least. It didn't help that the sixteen year old kept running up to people and hissing "Flies." at them when she caught someone staring for too long. It generally shut them up, or at least made them close their mouths until she passed by.

All through out the car ride, Serenity, as she was now insisting upon being called, had begged and pleaded for something to write on, and eventually, it was Charlie and Allan who had given into her pitiful whines. The girl had been happily scrawling away ever since and only stopped long enough to reprimand someone for staring. And now she sat, still happily writing away in her little notebook, as a very frustrated Don tried to question her.

"Can you please tell me who took you?!" Don cried in frustration.

"All in good time, little grasshopper." The girl replied, not even looking up from her paper.

Don yelled like a wounded dog, and threw his arms up, defeated. He turned from Serenity, and walked from the room to where his team was watching through a layer of one-way mirror. "I don't know what to do!" he growled at Megan, running a hand through his short black hair. "She won't talk about anything, all she does is scribble in that notebook Charlie gave her, and call me 'grasshopper'!"

Megan looked carefully at the girl through both the mirror, and the monitors that were slowly pulsating in front of them. "I've been having a hard time analyzing her, especially with her not speaking much… but what I can tell you, is that this girl has been tortured quite a bit. Not just physically, but mentally. I know, I know, we can't tell that she's been hurt physically, because she won't take off that blanket, but from what I can see… the bags under her eyes, the paleness of her lips… she's been hurt quite badly over a long period of time."

Don glanced up at her. "'A long period of time?' But we know she was only held by this guy for a week! Unless…" Don looked pensive for a moment, before realization dawned on him. "Didn't we find that her family was in Hawaï? Where was she when they were on vacation?"

Charlie, who was in the observation room with them, realized what his brother was thinking, and a look of horror spread across his face. "Oh god. He must have had her the entire time her family was away! She was probably going to stay with someone, but her got to her before she could leave. Her parents might have been told that she never arrived where she was supposed to, and called her family! That's why they came back early! That's why they were killed. They saw what he was doing to her, and he didn't want them to blab it to the cops, so he killed them, and took her with him."

"Very well played Professor Eppes. Very well played indeed."

All those present in the observation room turned shocked eyes to the girl beyond. She was staring straight at them, a sad smile on her lips. She spoke again, and her voice was a little quieter, "I thought you would've pieced it together a lot more quickly, I mean, the evidence was all there, enough to practically tell you the whole story. However, you're missing something very important in your scenario… Who is this mystery man, and why didn't he just kill me too?" She smiled a little more, and closed her notebook. "The answers are in this notebook, and I will give it to you if you do one more thing for me."

By this time, Don, Megan, and Colby were already in the room with her. Colby was the first to find his voice, and asked simply, "What do you need?"

The girl held up a hand for attention, "Only a few simple things. First, take two big step to your left, all of you." They did so. "And now… don't shoot."

Don's face etched with confusion, "Wha— " but before he could finish, and explosion of light erupted in the room, and where there had been empty floor space, now sat a man, hunched over, his arms wrapped around his naked body, as if protecting it.

"What the hell? What just happened here? Who the hell is thi--" Don began, but was interrupted as Serenity spoke again.

"You're late."

The man lifted confused brown eyes to the girl before him. "What?"

Serenity sighed. Why did people always have to have such thick skulls? "You are precisely 15.055698 seconds late, and approximately one inch off target. Honestly, John, you were so punctual… What happened? Did Saint Peter keep you too long? How was purgatory?"

John shuddered, "Don't remind me. I'd have rather been in hell than that putridly… yellow place. I never want to see anything yellow ever again."

"Did they have elevator music?"

"God, did they ever!"

"Some things never change…"

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

i A devil in a midnight mass, Who prayed behind stained glass, A memory of Sunday class, Resurrected from the past, I was told that the world wouldn't believe me. In the cold, sinners world, tried to see them. Mother nature, Sister fear. A place called Hell is close to here. Put my trust in God that day, not the man that taught his way. I was alive, but now I'm singin'…(666)… I'm sick and I'm twisted, I'm broken you can't fix it, Don't make me, cause I'll do it, Red button and we'll all go... Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name! Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno... I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!... (666)… Need more friends with wings, All the angels I know Put concrete in my veins. I'd always walk home alone, So I became lifeless Just like my telephone… (666)… Well I've never seen us act like this, Our only hope is the minds of kids, And they'll show us a thing or two, Our only weapons are the guns of youth, It's only time before they tighten the noose, And then the hunt will be on for you…(666)… When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park Voice in my head, will soon be fed By the vultures, that circle round the dead!... (666)… In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found, Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground… (666) Your mouth, These words, Silence, It turns… Humming, We laugh. My head, Falls back… (666)… Shadow Zone, I come to realize, That I'm not home now, But you can't see inside me, Shadow Zone, If I can't forget just, Leave me alone now, It's time to go out, shut down… (666) I'm dead inside, my head my mind, Right way wrong way, this cage is my rage, My cord ripped out, cry out for help, Call this my own… (666) As a world without a glance, Of the ocean's fair expanse, Such the world would be, If no love did flow in thee, But as my heart is occupied, Your love to me now has to die, Forgive me, I need more than you can offer me…(666)

There was once a family of powerful women, only women mind you, and they were called Munroe. The Munroe's had each extremely powerful gifts, and with these gifts helped to save the innocent. The family consisted of four sisters, two older twins, and two youger twins. Their names were Morgana, Elisa, Octavia, and Sarra, and they were healers, readers, and warriors.

Morgana had the power to conjure fire, Elisa, her twin, had the power to summon and manipulate water. Sarra had the ability to change the weather, and was a somewhat powerful reader. But the most powerful of the girls was Octavia, who could read minds, control the elements, save a person from death, and heal any disease, not matter how fatal. These four women never grew old, never died, and lived in harmony in a small house in the woods of the mountains.

Soon, however, people who had come to the sisters for healing began to whisper amongst others; rumors of the women being witches who planned to kill all who did not pay them homage. And so the villagers of the nearest village captured the sisters, planning to burn them at the stake, as was customary to do to those accused of witchcraft. The sisters, however, escaped, and ran to the south, New Orleans to be exact, and hid there in secrecy, vowing never to tell anyone of their powers, and to only use them in an hour of dire need.

The sisters discovered, after a hundred years of peace in the beautiful city of New Orleans, that they were slowly beginning to age. They knew that the line of power had to be continued, so they each married a son from a wealthy family of four brothers. Coincidentally, the names of the men they married was also Munroe, but no one was the wiser as to the names of the sisters. So, when the women finally gave birth to four sons, they trained the boys, in secret, in the use of their powers. Many years passed, and the sons married themselves to four beautiful women, who continued the Munroe line. The boys trained their children, and their children trained their children, and so on down the line, all the while, being watched over by the four sisters.

Soon, however, Octavia, Sarra, Morgana, and Elisa were near death, and to their latest decendants, they vowed that one day there would come four sisters much like themselves who would defeat a great evil and bring eternal peace to the world. Unbeknownst to the children, a demon had fallen in love with the beautiful Octavia, and had disguised himself as a human servant in their house, in order to watch over her. He promised that one day, when the four sisters returned to this world, he would find Octavia once more, and they would rule the underworld together, as king and queen. The demon's name was AEthelweard, at least, that's what most called him, for he had many many names.

Now the demon has returned, and kills children, every twenty-three years, on their six month birthday, killing their mothers first, and then setting fire to the house. Most of the time, the baby is saved, usually by the father or older sibling. One such family was destroyed in such a manner, and they are called the Winchesters. What is different about this family compared to others, you may ask? What is different is that John Winchester, the husband of Mary Winchester, who died that night, found out what killed his wife. Not exactly which demon, but he found out from a psychic called Missouri Mosley all he needed to know about the things that go bump in the night.

So John vowed to have his revenge on the demon that killed his wife, and so he trained himself and his two sons, Dean and Sam, how to kill demons, banish spirits, how to track, the proper use of all kinds of weapons, and hand to hand combat as well as stealth. His son, Sam, never wanted to be part of the "family business", so after high school, he went away to Stanford College, and cut off all contact with his family. He couldn't escape his destiny, however, for soon, the demon found him, and killed his soon to be fiancée, Jessica Moore. Sam then went on a "hunting trip" with his brother, in order to find their father, who was missing in action.

After many months of searching for their father, the boys find him, only to have him leave after helping them defeat a few demons and a demon woman named Meg. He soon finds the boys again, and he agrees that they would find the demon more easily if they were together. And so, the Winchester family was reunited. Soon, they discovered the whereabouts of the demon's next victims, and rushed off to help them, but the demon named Meg called them and threatened to kill everyone the Winchesters know until he gave her the Colt, a gun that supposedly could kill any demon.

John replaced the Colt with a similar gun, and took the fake to meet Meg. Sam and Dean went to help the family the demon was after, and Sam tried to shoot the demon, but it disappeared in a puff of smoke just as the bullet left the gun. Dean and Sam saved the family, but became worried when their father didn't call. They received a call later from the demon Meg that said she had their father prisoner. Dean and Sam went to home of their friend Bobby in order to lure the demon, Meg, into a trap. The trap was successful, and they discovered that Meg was actually a girl possessed by a demon, not a really demon.

They exorcised the demon from her, but Meg had been hurt so much, that her body was broken beyond repair, but no before telling the brothers where their father was. The boys rescued their father, and Dean was forced to use one of the bullets from the Colt to save Sam from a possessed man. They brought John back to Bobby's, and secured the house by salting the windows. John demanded the Colt, and Dean realized that his father was possessed by a demon, but he didn't know that the demon possessing his father was the one they had been hunting. The yellow eyed demon tortured Dean, and told Sam that he had plans for him, and for all the children like him. Sam managed to fight free of the demon's power, and shot him in the leg with the Colt. John begged Sam to shoot him, but Sam refused, and the demon was expelled from John's body.

Sam was driving his brother and father to a hospital when a possessed man driving a semi hit them, and the boys were knocked unconscious. Sam managed to get rid of the demon, and an ambulance was called by the scared truck driver. Dean was in a coma, and the doctors didn't expect him to wake up from it. John recovered, and Sam was trying to find a way to save Dean. While Sam was contacting Dean's wandering consciousness with an Ouija board, John went into the basement of the hospital, and summoned the yellow eyed demon, making a deal with it to save Dean's life. Dean, meanwhile was being stalked by a reaper, and was about to give in to death, when the reaper was taken over by the yellow eyed demon. Dean was forced back into his body, and healed almost instantly.

Dean was in the process of recovering when John came to him. He told Dean he was proud of him, to take care of Sam, and then he whispered to him that he had to save Sam, and if he couldn't save him, he might have to kill him. He then left Dean, went into an empty room of the hospital, and exchanged his life, and the Colt with the yellow eyed demon, for Dean's life. Sam found the body, and he and Dean left as soon as they could, taking the body of their father and burning it.

What isn't told in this story is this: Dean is a married man. This is a big surprise for all who know him, and especially for his little brother. All who know Dean think of him as a womanizer, and nothing more. But the truth of the matter is that Dean married the latest of the Munroe daughters, a woman named Merrick Munroe. Now, here comes the heart stopping part… Merrick is the reincarnated version of Octavia Munroe, the most powerful psychic the world has ever seen.

I have to tell you now that part of the statement is only half true. See, what even Dean doesn't know, is that Merrick had a daughter. A beautiful little girl, whom she adored, and promised to keep safe. So, in order to do so, she used her power, and the power of her sisters, to send her little girl back in time, to a family whose own daughter was a still born. They modified the memories of everyone, so they would think that the baby girl with the power to make all who saw her fall in love with her was their own.

Merrick hid her daughter in the past to keep her safe from the yellow eyed demon, or AEthelweard, the demon who had fallen hopelessly in love with Octavia Munroe. You see, Merrick Munroe is not the most powerful psychic… her daughter is ten times more powerful than all four sisters combined, and therefore, of more use to AEthelweard than Merrick.

Who is this girl you may ask? Even as you read these notes, Agent Eppes, she is right under your nose. She is the one sitting in your interrogation room, staring at you with her different colored eyes, Agent Eppes. And her name is Serenity Winchester-Munroe… /i 

---Notes of Serenity W-M, 2007

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXXZXZXZ

Author's note: So what do you think? Do I need to fix anything? Does nothing make sense? Is my sense of humor confusing to you? R&R people, let me know! I love comments!

Scarlet Rose


End file.
